Gil Mandalay
Gil Mandalay '''is one of the mercenaries hired by the town of Geneve. He makes his appearance in Scenes From An Unholy War. Appearance Over his massively built body he wore a combat vest with weapons ammo and a cup hanging from it. From his chest being a deputy, he had a shinny deputy badge stuck to his left pectoral. He is a 40 year old mercenary with a stubbly beard. He was an enormous man that looked like he weighed 450 pounds. He has a loud and discordant voice that could've send women and children into convulsion. Biography He is a well known merc of the Southern Frontier. He's known to be very successful, and from his plots in the story seems to be very strategic minded. Like D he is hired as a Deputy under the direct command of Sheriff Rust. Together with D, Palau, and Josh, Gil forms the Surgical Strike Team formed to create havoc at the Black Death Gang camp. The group succeeds in their main goals but it comes with heavy casualties. They are all severely injured or overwhelmed by the enemy in the end. Even D and left hand are temporarily destroyed in the conflict. After being captured by the Black Death Gang leader Toma, Gil, together with Palau and Josh, are turned into a pseudo vampire and switches sides because of this. Gil separates himself from the other two as they return to the village. He takes to tempting a man old and injured into accepting his offer to become a pseudo vampire healing all worries of mortality. He also takes to ambushing Sheryl as she was running a errand for the Mayor draining her Later on he ambushes Lyra as she purposely uses herself as bait to try and take out some others in the gang who she knows would be in waiting for an opportunity like she is presenting. She is not disappointed and Gil greets her with an attack from darts which disables her left arm for a time. She counters this by going into hiding herself using ventriloquism to throw her voice and confuse him of her location when he beckons to her to come out. She pretended to agree where Gil comes out into the road as he suggests due to his supreme confidence in winning not that he thought she would agree to it. Unknown to the merc she has a skill with special impossibly thin steel strings which she names Lyra's Strings. These strings in a web like formation ties up Gil where he is unable to move. She attempts to interrogate the pseudo vampire to no avail where Gil takes the opportunity to make her believe she may have killed him by accident as she is left with only one pinky that is functional enough to manipulate the strings. She revels herself where Gil takes the opportunity now to attack her with his death gaze. Using this he tries to force her to release him but she resists this. The two play a dead game of whose skills will kill the other first. Lyra explodes his body cutting it into square bits and pieces. Gil left with no eyes in which to use his gaze begins to piece his body back together slowly regenerating enough that one eye is functional. Just as he is about to kill Lyra sending her into the beginnings of death throes from a heart attack his head is exploded from a sniper shot. While this normally wouldn't be enough to kill him, with most of his body already destroyed most importantly his heart, his ability to regenerate is over taxed and he finally perishes. Lyra is saved by Left Hand where he heals her enough that all she needs to do is sleep and she will be fine the following morning. Sheryl who was on the verge of turning is now completely healed and normal due to Gil being destroyed. Powers and Abilities Death Gaze- '''When Gil uses his gaze ability, his eyes glows red unholy light. This ability can kill anyone that Gil looks at, causing his opponents to have a heart attack. When turned he gains the powers of a Pseudo Vampire. Paraphernalia Revolver- He carries around a enormous revolver Automatic Handgun- 2 automatic handguns in plastic shoulder holsters under each arm. Remote Bombs- He also has a set of explosives. Combat Vest Poison Darts- Gil Mandalay has in his possession darts which he seemingly tips with different types of poisons for different effects. Wild Cobra Whiskey- Whiskey with the head of a wild cobra in it. This whiskey was used to anesthetize monsters and super natural creatures in the five-ton-and-over class---things like armored serpents or temblor rhinos. It was a drug more than a drink, and also more of a poison than a drug and even the most seasoned alcoholic would be knocked on his ass with the first sip. Together, the three massive men including Gil might be able to drain the cup in two or three minutes. Sometimes this whiskey gave people nightmarish hallucinations. Apparently pursued by unimaginable visions, they would scream NO! and Help! as they waved around a sword or fired wildly with a gun. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Mercenary Category:Deputy Category:Policeman